


(PodFic) I Just Might Tear You Apart

by Josaporta, Scarlet_Cross



Series: (Podfic) My Love Outweighs My Lust For You[r Blood] [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Multi, Not Technically Cannibalism, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josaporta/pseuds/Josaporta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Cross/pseuds/Scarlet_Cross
Summary: Author's summary: Tyler is 'something else'. It's not always easy, and it's not something he's very good at, but he can deal.





	(PodFic) I Just Might Tear You Apart

total length- 13:44.

Sound Cloud- [Click Here](https://soundcloud.com/scarlet-cross-183619445/i-might-just-tear-you-apart)

Google Drive- [Click Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1B6tspeDztPKHnDHjYuGF1yD_2h6xePMQ)

please message me if the tracks aren't working for you.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Josaporta for writing this amazing fic, please go check it out and leave them a kudos if you like this podfic. I plan on podficcing the rest of this series so stay tuned.


End file.
